<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>有关公路逃亡及其他 by Fuzixi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241954">有关公路逃亡及其他</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi'>Fuzixi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>谍影重重AU<br/>失忆特工奥利弗X大学生巴里</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>有关公路逃亡及其他</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文搬运 存在私设</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾默洛盯上眼前的年轻人已经有一会儿了。那人身着连帽开衫，看起来尚未成年。他向手机另一头的声音再三保证自己过得很好，不用寄钱来。但是褪色的衣服和身边看起来跟一堆废铁没区别的汽车却出卖了他。艾默洛等年轻人把手机揣回口袋，然后从小巷里走出来，朝自己新选的目标打了个招呼。年轻人虽然有些惊讶，还是礼貌地回应了他：“有什么需要我帮忙的吗，先生？”</p>
<p>“这是一万美元。”艾默洛从背包里拿出一沓纸币，“作为载我到星城的订金，到了之后我会再给你一万。”他开出了自己的条件，并且把钱递给年轻人以示诚信。“无意冒犯，但是你看起来很缺钱。”这是个奇怪的开场白，艾默洛想，也许我会被拒绝。</p>
<p>而年轻人却不好意思地低下了头：“我并不是很会开。”</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“这辆车是我父亲留给我的。我十九岁考完驾照之后就没怎么开过了，我一般都是步行。”</p>
<p>逃命的时候遇到一个不靠谱的司机可不是什么好事，但艾默洛也没时间再挑一个目标了。于是他只是对年轻人说，“那请你尽全力开就是了。”至少他是个成年人，艾默洛心想。</p>
<p>“成交！对了，先生。可以再给我五分钟吗？我上楼拿点东西，马上就来。”</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>艾默洛如愿以偿的坐在年轻人——巴里·艾伦的车里。巴里在他坐进车里的那一刻起就讲个不停。不到半小时，艾默洛已经知道了巴里漫长的全名（B-A-R-T-H-O-L-O-M-E-W H-E-N-R-Y A-L-L-E-N），复杂的家庭结构（我父亲是无罪的），以及异常无趣的大学生活（你知道CSI都是如何提取指纹的吗）。</p>
<p>“所以，你真的不打算说点什么吗？”巴里突然问，“我的意思是，我已经讲了那么久了。你上车之后最多跟我讲了十个词。这样有点尴尬。”</p>
<p>“我没有什么可讲的。”艾默洛说。这是真的。数小时前他从昏迷中醒来，发现自己全身剧痛并且忘记了一切。垫在身下的双肩包里装着五六本贴着他的照片但姓名不同的护照、一把格洛克17、几个弹匣、几把折刀、圈出星城方位的地图和一些现金。</p>
<p>艾默洛·格林（Emerald Green）绝对是个怪名字，但这已经是他手上最正常的身份了。他本能地察觉到了危险，最好的应对方式是保持移动。而雇佣一个普通人为自己开车可以有效避过安检，保持低调。当然，他没有想到他的“司机”会如此健谈。</p>
<p>“你平常喜欢阅读吗？你喜欢听什么歌？看什么电影？你喜欢汉堡配奶昔还是配可乐？这些都可以聊。”巴里又开始滔滔不绝起来，这让艾默洛怀疑他刚刚是不是真的觉得尴尬。</p>
<p>所以艾默洛只是说：“没有。”</p>
<p>“都不喜欢？那你有什么别的爱好吗？比如，钓鱼？我的邻居，乔，特别喜欢钓鱼。我跟他一起去过几次，但是我很快就没耐心了……”</p>
<p>“我只是忘了。”艾默洛忽然很想找个人倾诉一番，为自己的离奇遭遇。说到底，他现在只有几小时的记忆。艾默洛简单的向巴里讲述了自己的经历。他并不担心泄露秘密，因为他确实没记得多少东西，而巴里看起来值得信任。</p>
<p>“真希望你醒来的时候我就在你身边，”巴里说，“忘了自己是谁的感觉一点也不好受。我有一回从攀爬架上摔下来，头磕到地上，我躺了好久才想起自己的名字。如果有人在场的话——”巴里又把话题转到艾默洛身上，“最起码我能帮你包扎伤口。如果时间充裕的话，我还能勘测一下现场。”</p>
<p>“能帮我个忙吗？”艾默洛说，这是他上车后主动开始一个话题。</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“继续说话。我只是……很需要听到一些声音。”</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>他明显还不适应自己的身份，巴里最起码叫了好几声“艾默洛”他才醒来，几秒钟后才意识到对方是在叫自己。“也许这并不是我的本名”，这个念头一闪而过。</p>
<p>“我们到了，”巴里将一个印着“大贝利”字样的纸袋和一杯饮料递给他，“看在你出价这么高的份上，赠送一份午餐。”</p>
<p>艾默洛默默接过食物，猛地想起该把剩下的钱付给巴里。于是他把尚有温度的午餐放在仪表盘上，从包里取出现金递给巴里。到了该告别的时候了，现在应该做的是拿好行李离开，开启下一段冒险。“谢谢你载我来，巴里。”这是他该说的话。但鬼使神差般地，他问道：“你想上来坐坐吗？巴里。”</p>
<p>他们一起上了楼，电梯里两人沉默不语。艾默洛用指纹打开房门。不幸中的万幸，最起码他不用找钥匙，他确定自己的背包里没有这种玩意儿。但直觉告诉他，他可以直接把门踹开。</p>
<p>除了洗手间是玻璃隔断外，整间屋子都是连通的。过多的丝绒内饰，绣工精致的床幔，让艾默洛有一种预感。这种预感在他打开床头柜时得以证实，他看到了一抽屉的安全套和润滑油。艾默洛匆匆合上抽屉，这间屋子与其说是一个家，倒不如说是与情人幽会的场所。</p>
<p>他转身望向巴里，生怕被发现了秘密。而巴里正摆弄自己的随车医药箱。过了一会儿，巴里像是感受到艾默洛注视一般抬起头，“需要我给你包扎吗？刚刚看你开门的时候感觉你的左肩不太灵活。”</p>
<p>艾默洛走过去，任由巴里帮他包扎。看得出巴里是个细致的人，医药箱里面的东西被摆放的整齐有序，而巴里缠绷带的手法熟练得像个医生。</p>
<p>“你们在学校还教这个？”艾默洛问。</p>
<p>“我们一般处理的都是死人。”巴里说。然后像是忽然意识到自己说话不妥，他不好意思地做了个鬼脸。“我在学校不是一个很受欢迎的人。当然，大学里还好，主要是小时候。当我父母的事发生之后，很多孩子会对我说一些很难听的话，我就去跟他们打架。打不过的时候更多一些。受伤之后我不敢告诉乔，只能自己给自己包扎。我的父亲原来是个医生，家里有很多跟急救有关的书。我会根据书上的步骤操作。所以……”巴里为艾默洛额头上一条不起眼的伤口贴上创可贴，这成功地降低了艾默洛脸上的煞气，让他看起来更像一个街头混混。</p>
<p>“我想我该走了。”巴里说，因为没有留下来的理由。他想着要不要留下自己的联系方式，如果艾默洛再感觉不舒服可以打电话给他。别傻了，巴里。他对自己说。就算他打给你又怎样，你不是医生，给不了专业建议。你也不能瞬间从中心城跑到星城照顾他。</p>
<p>巴里慢腾腾地收着自己的药箱，艾默洛又和他不冷不热的聊了几句。他明显比在车上的时候要寡言的多。气氛有些僵硬，直到有人打破玻璃窗闯了进来。</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>枪声响起的时候巴里迅速用医药箱护住躯干，躲到了沙发后面。艾默洛冲上去和不速之客扭打了起来。“你可以解决这些的。”心底有个声音告诉他，“你必须解决这个杀手，不然巴里就会有危险。”虽然记忆不再，但艾默洛发现自己的身手十分敏捷。最后他踢开了杀手的枪，把杀手推向露台边缘，他本以为悬空的威胁能逼问出杀手的来头，但是那人的面部抽动几下，似乎是咬碎了藏在口腔里的什么东西。杀手痉挛着吐出白沫，这令艾默洛嫌恶地松开手，看着那人翻过栏杆掉了下去。</p>
<p>“我们该走了，巴里。”艾默洛没费心检查尸体的状况，因为任何人直接从23楼摔下去都会死。他背起自己的双肩包，带着巴里上顶楼，然后从联排公寓楼的另一个出口离开。他们绕了些路回到巴里的车上，这次换艾默洛坐在驾驶位，因为艾默洛的肩伤得到了疗愈而巴里仍处于震惊状态中。</p>
<p>如果有人要追杀他们，他。艾默洛提醒自己，你刚刚把一个无辜的人卷入危险之中。那么星城通往周边的路一定被监视了。他现在要做的是尽可能久地躲藏在城里。艾默洛开出两个街区后把车停到路边，从这里到警局只有不到三十码的距离。很奇怪，他只看过一次地图，却能记下星城的每一条道路。“你应该报警，巴里。你得把一切都告诉警察，让他们保护你。”</p>
<p>“不，我不会把你的事情告诉别人的。”巴里说说，“而且如果杀手能在白天光明正大地闯到临街的建筑里，那还是和你在一起比较安全。”</p>
<p>“这是最后一次机会，巴里。”</p>
<p>而巴里只是系上了安全带作为回应。</p>
<p>艾默洛尚未想好该怎么继续反驳，已经有警察向他们的方向走来。艾默洛从后视镜里看到条子把手伸向后腰，他猛踩油门，从路边窜了出去。</p>
<p>“生存”，他想。脑子里出现的不是英语，倒像是……中文。有什么人教过他有关生存的一套道理。他在市区开出了赛车场的速度，猛打方向盘避开人群。视线的尽头是一串台阶通往人工湖边。“抓好车窗上的拉手，巴里。”他说话时发现自己竟然异常的平静，“接下来可能有点颠簸。”</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>这根本不是“有点”颠簸。他的红汽车像醉汉一样跌跌撞撞地冲下台阶，巴里惊讶于自己在天旋地转中竟然抽空担心了一下车有没有散架。当他们着陆，巴里的脑袋狠狠磕在椅背上，然后艾默洛猛地转弯以防他们直接冲到水里。</p>
<p>警笛声依然没有减弱的趋势，巴里扭头看到几辆警车不知道从哪条路上开了出来，对他们穷追不舍。不过又一阵眩晕之后，那些车已经一辆接着一辆撞毁在路边了。</p>
<p>艾默洛终于在一个破败的街区里停了下来。等巴里终于找到了自己的呼吸之后，艾默洛望着他的眼睛，满怀歉意地告诉他他们需要弃车而逃。“我需要先把指纹擦掉。等这一切过去之后，我会把车找回来的。”还有手机，手机也要扔掉，防止有人通过信号定位。</p>
<p>巴里说他不介意，这让艾默洛有些愧疚。“你不会感到厌烦吗？整天被警笛环绕什么的。”艾默洛忍不住问道。</p>
<p>“不，不会。等我正式工作之后，听到的警报声肯定会更多。”巴里从后备箱里扯出一个暗红色的背包，这是他早上五分钟收拾好的行李。现在他把医药箱里的东西全都倒进背包里。一般来说他是个慢性子，但现在他不得不提速以跟上艾默洛的脚步。</p>
<p>天色渐渐阴沉起来，艾默洛为他们找到了一家旅馆。“先在这里歇一晚，”他说。然后挑了三楼最靠里的一间房。双床房，如果有需要可以找工作人员帮忙把两张床拼起来。他们不约而同的谢绝了前台的好意，艾默洛神态自若，巴里却有些紧张，像是被人泄露了秘密。</p>
<p>简单的淋浴后，艾默洛换上浴袍。他的脏衣服被拿去洗了，天知道巴里是怎么说服保洁员还是什么人让他们借用旅馆里的洗衣间的。艾默洛把自己的头发削得更短一点，工具有限，只拿一把弹簧刀是不能给自己理个平头的。他借用了巴里的剃须刀，尽管他怀疑对方是否有用这个的必要。他从浴室走了出来，走到了巴里的视线范围内。</p>
<p>“你很眼熟，我以前一定在电视或者什么地方看到你。”巴里沉思了一会儿，然后一拍脑袋：“有没有人说过你很像奥利弗·奎恩？你看起来就像是他的双胞胎兄弟一样。”他看到艾默洛迷茫的神情，“啊，抱歉。忘了你的失忆症。他的家族是星城最富有的家族。他的照片曾经每天都出现在电视或者报纸上。”</p>
<p>艾默洛注意到巴里使用的过去时，“后来发生了什么？”他问道。</p>
<p>“奥利弗·奎恩三年前就死了。”巴里说。</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>巴里打开旅馆的电脑，在网页上输入奥利弗·奎恩的名字，无数消息争先恐后的跑出来。他退到一边让艾默洛看到屏幕，媒体喜欢用最高级形容这位奎恩先生，最有钱、最花心同时也是最短命。奎恩的恣意妄为没少让他吃过苦头。他曾经与人争执，然后被对方用敲碎了的酒瓶砸伤肩膀，虽然后来那人被揍得更惨。他与女友的亲妹妹幽会，结果两人一起葬身大海。</p>
<p>巴里抛出今晚第二个爆炸性新闻，他犹疑的说：“艾默洛，我白天为你包扎伤口时，在你左肩上看到了一个一模一样的伤疤……哦，天啊，你是奥利弗·奎恩。”</p>
<p>艾默洛并没有想起更多，“奥利弗·奎恩。”他重复道，“也许，但我并不能确定。”光从相貌上来看他绝对是奥利弗，但他又不能解释自己为什么会从海难中死里逃生，并且失去了所有记忆。还有他那些特殊的能力，绝对不是一个优游自在的富家子弟所能拥有的。如果巴里告诉他他原本是个雇佣兵可信度还高一些。</p>
<p>“我有两个朋友在星辰实验室实习，”巴里说。艾默洛虽然不知道这个实验室是干什么的但他暂时没有问出来。“他们现在就在星城的分部，或许我们可以到那边帮你检查一下，看看是什么造成你失忆。”</p>
<p>“那太危险了，”艾默洛拒绝道，“我不会就这么光明正大的去见你的朋友，还是在实验室这种公众场所。”</p>
<p>“那至少让我送份血样过去给他们查查。你的头上没有外伤，说明你的失忆不是脑震荡造成的。很可能是别的原因，比如药物，让你失去之前的记忆。”</p>
<p>艾默洛答应了。他关掉电脑，假装对自己的名姓并不在意。巴里突然问了一句：“我们就睡在床上？”</p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p>“你不觉得睡床上很危险吗？一般来说，我们不是应该睡浴缸、床底、或者是衣柜里吗？”</p>
<p>“不，你就睡床上，我来守夜。”</p>
<p>“那我们一人守半晚上。”巴里熄掉了他那边的灯，“记得喊我，因为我没法定闹钟了。”</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>尽管艾默洛（或者奥利弗，无所谓，反正他还是什么也不记得）在晚上“换班”时告诉巴里要做好半夜跳窗而逃的准备，但他们还是平平安安的在房间里待到了早上。他们退了房，艾默洛对这一晚的平静感到庆幸；巴里的神态有些发蔫，买一次性手机的时候他不停的打哈欠，眼眶里蓄满了泪水。艾默洛撬了一辆车，巴里有些抵触，等到艾默洛保证会以奥利弗·奎恩的名义进行补偿后，他才坐上了这辆不起眼的灰色福特。</p>
<p>一切都按照计划进行：巴里向自己的朋友打电话求助，给艾默洛采血，然后把血样送到星辰实验室在星城的分部（这挺拗口，艾默洛不会承认他好奇为什么星辰实验室的总部在中心城）。巴里在实验室里待了大约两个小时，艾默洛用枪射中了又一位杀手。“看看她都让我们干了什么？”杀手二号说完便断了气。艾默洛把尸体丢掉，并不打算把这件事告诉巴里。“她”，艾默洛在大脑中反复播放这一个音节，杀手二号确实说的是“她”，一位女性。</p>
<p>巴里带着一份针剂回来，他告诉艾默洛星辰实验室曾经和军方合作过，而他被注射的东西是多个合作里的一项产物。那东西原本的目的是为了阻止人的瞬时记忆和短期记忆转化为长期记忆，这样被注射的特工即便被俘也不会泄露情报。当他们创造出能控制心理的大猩猩之后，威尔斯博士，也就是实验室的头儿，决定停止合作。于是打到艾默洛血管里的充其量是个半成品，具体功效是抹消他的一切记忆。</p>
<p>“理论上你只要停止注射之前的记忆就会慢慢回来。不过现在时间紧急，西斯科给我了这份针剂，说是用来促进受损大脑恢复的。”在征得同意后，巴里小心翼翼地为艾默洛注射。然后他们换了位置，巴里又坐到了驾驶座上。他们仍需要不断移动避免追踪。</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>当巴里说他不擅于开车的时候，这绝非谦辞。诚然，他不会犯把刹车当油门的错误。他只是太紧绷，废话连篇是他紧张的体现，也是他防止自己心脏过速的方式。此时他只是目不转睛地盯着前方的路，并没有看到艾默洛在副驾上脸色惨白，冷汗直流。</p>
<p>等他们不得不停下车加油时，艾默洛感觉已经好多了，但他的脸色还是糟糕到让巴里小声地惊呼。“你还好吗，艾默洛？”艾默洛点了点头，巴里才问：“你都想起来了吗？”</p>
<p>“是的，我已经想起足够多了。”他想起了自己作为奥利弗的一切：作为信托基金宝贝游戏人生，和父亲、莎拉一同登上那艘死亡之船，在“炼狱”里艰难求生，作为阿曼达·沃勒的属下回美国执行任务。他没有料到那女人除了会在犯人体内植入炸弹以外，还会用药剂使人遗忘。他设法在转移中逃了出来，但是血管里流淌的东西却让他失去了记忆。</p>
<p>但是现在，他记起了一切。奥利弗不会让自己的余生都处在被人追杀的阴影之下，更何况他现在遇到了一个人，一个特别的人。他希望能够在一个更好的情况下表达真心、倾吐爱意。所以现在，奥利弗首先要确保那个人的安全。</p>
<p>“巴里，”他说，“能先靠边停一下车吗？”奥利弗尽可能地放缓自己的语调，讲清楚他的处境。他需要争取自由。谈判或武力，他不在乎方式。和巴里在一起时他有了一种全新的感受。他曾交过几个女朋友，也有男朋友。当时他只追求片刻的欢愉，但是现在，他渴望更多。</p>
<p>“你已经帮了我很多，但有些事情我需要自己解决。”奥利弗最后这么说道。</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>巴里回归正常生活已经有一个星期了。他开始关注一个六百公里外城市的状况，关心一个叫奥利弗·奎恩的人。新闻上依然没有任何消息。根据奥利弗之前透露的只言片语，巴里只知道他要和某些人“谈谈”。这是一场势力悬殊的对抗，而他祈求着奥利弗的平安。</p>
<p>他听到汽车鸣笛，似乎没有停下的意思。巴里从窗户探出头来，想看看发生了什么。是奥利弗，他还活着，正好端端坐在那辆熟悉的红汽车里，向巴里挥手。</p>
<p>巴里从房间里冲了出来，他激动地抱住了奥利弗，这些天的担忧终于烟消云散，他语无伦次地表达自己的思念。奥利弗微笑着回抱过去：“我在想，巴里，也许你能帮我一个忙。”</p>
<p>“好的，什么事？”</p>
<p>“明天在星城有个听证会，会在法律意义上正式宣告我的回归。我希望那个时候你能在我身边。”</p>
<p>“好啊。不过，你还要让我开这辆车带你过去吗？”</p>
<p>“不，我有一架私人飞机。”奥利弗看了一下手表，“它就快到了，我想，你还有五分钟的时间收拾行李。”</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>